


In The Closet

by teamfreewilllover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Closet Sex, F/F, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreewilllover/pseuds/teamfreewilllover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When hiding from the newest monster in Beacon Hills, Erica and Allison find things getting hot in their hiding place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Closet

"Quick! In here" Allison called behind her, opening the closet door.

Erica and her quickly scrambled in, not realising how small the closet was.

"You couldn't have found a bigger hiding spot?" Erica said sarcastically.

"I got us somewhere safe didn't I? We just need to wait for the sun to come up and we'll be safe" She argued.

"That's not for another hour, Argent" Erica spat.

Both girls groaned and tried to get more comfortable.

It was half an hour later and the cramps that were in Allison legs had got worse and worse and now she could hardly stay up right.

"Would you stop swaying like that?" Erica asked.

"It's not my fault...I just wish there was somewhere to sit down in here" She replied.

"Lean on me" Erica suggested.

"What?" Allison questioned.

"Turn around and lean on me, it'll be more comfortable" Erica told her.

Knowing she was right, Allison cautiously turned around and felt Erica push her legs out more, until she was sitting like you would on a chair. Allison slowly sat down on Erica's lap, finding it surprisingly comfortable.

"Now stop complaining" Erica hissed from behind her.

A couple of minutes later and Allison was growing uncomfortable again, not liking the vulnerable position she was in.

"Can you stop moving around like that?" Erica asked.

"Why?" Allison questioned.

"Because your ass keeps grinding down on my crotch" Erica exclaimed.

Allison took in a sharp breath, suddenly aware of the position they were in. Her legs were spread wide, both her thighs on either side of Erica's, with her ass right on top of Erica's crotch.

"Sorry" She mumbled.

Suddenly Erica's thigh moved up slightly, creating a small friction between the top of her thigh and Allison's crotch. She was surprised when she felt two little peaks growing behind her, and realised that Erica's nipples had gotten hard. She blushed immediately, cursing the heat pooling in her crotch. Erica, as if testing her, let her thigh move even higher, until it was firmly placed in between Allison's legs. She could practically feel Erica's smirk behind her, and decided to try something. Slowly, she arched her back, making it rub up against Erica's chest, smirking when she felt Erica's nipples grow harder. Suddenly Erica's hands were on her hips and she was trying to hold Allison firmly in place. Allison was surprised when one of Erica's hands slipped further down until it was right above her pussy, over her jeans. Allison cautiously put her own hand over Erica's and pushed one of Erica's fingers above when she knew her clit was. She gasped slightly when Erica started pushing harder against the little bud, the friction from the jeans giving her even more pleasure. Growing more confident, Allison grabbed Erica's other hand and put it on her breast, moaning when Erica groped at it. Soon Erica slipped her hand under Allison's shirt and had unhooked her bra. She let a finger brush lightly over one of Allison's nipples, grinning at the louder moan Allison let out.

"Who knew you were such a slut Allison?" Erica smirked.

"God, just fuck me" Allison cried.

"Your close already aren't you? I have hardly touched you" Erica told her from behind.

"Please" Allison moaned.

"I'm going to make you come without even touching your pussy Allison...going to make you come in your pants" Erica hissed.

Suddenly she started assaulting Allison's breasts, pinching, pulling and flicking her nipples, until Allison's on the edge.

"You little slut. Say it" Erica laughed from behind.

"What?" Allison stuttered.

"Say your a slut, and I'll let you come" Erica told her.

"I'm a slut, I'm a slut for you Erica!" Allison moaned loudly.

Erica groped onto her breasts one more time, leading Allison to come all in her pants.

"Well this has been fun, Allison. We should do this again sometime" Erica grinned, opening the closet door.

"Sun's up" She explained.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
